


Flustered

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: a little drabble full of Ginny and Luna kissing





	Flustered

Ginny always kind of had a thing for Luna. Maybe it was the fact that Luna didn't care what anyone else thought, she was carefree and believed in things that people said she shouldn't believe in. It was an admirable trait in Ginny's eyes. Luna also had lovely long dirty-blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes that'd drowned Ginny everyone she got to look into to the them. Ginny had never met anyone she could compare to Luna, she was just Luna, there was no one quite like her. 

They both sat in the shade of a large oak tree, it was a nice relief from the heat that was glaring down on them and everyone else at Hogwarts. Luna lay in the grass reading her Quibbler, which as usual was upside down. Ginny lay beside her staring up into the cluster of leaves that had grown out of the giant oak. Ginny was trying to distract herself from Luna's presence but at the same time she didn't want to be distracted, she wanted to spend all day wth Luna. She wanted silly conversations and wide grins. She had no doubt that Luna could provide her with both. Ginny wanted to tell Luna, just outright say that she liked the blonde girl that lay beside her Quirks and all.  
'Luna I like you!' Ginny's face was just about as red as her hair as she blurted it out  
'It's certainly good that I like you back then' Luna replied her voice dreamy as per usual  
'Y-you like me back' Ginny stuttered, for the first time being nervous when talking to someone she liked. Maybe she just liked Luna properly. Maybe it wasn't a silly crush  
'Of course silly' Luna replied sitting up and giving Ginny a shining smile  
'So you'll be my girlfriend?' asked Ginny her voice become smaller with each word  
'Yes I would love too' 

Luna tucked Ginny's hair behind her ears and placed her hands on either side of her freckled face.  
'Seeing as I'm your girlfriend now you won't mind me doing this.' Luna giggled before softly placing her lips on Ginny's  
Luna was surprisingly good at it, their lips moving in sync. It was a soft gentle kiss, Ginny unsure of how to react. She was kissing back following Luna's lead. They broke apart for a breath, Luna letting out another giggle.  
'Your blushing' Luna commented  
'Yeah, well,uh, you kissed me!' Ginny was flustered, a rare occurrence with her usual confident character  
'Was it good?' asked Luna her blue eyes gazing into Ginny's brown ones  
'Better than good' Ginny replied flipping them over so she was on top

Ginny's kiss was rougher than Luna's. Ginny taking back the dominance she had just lost. She ran her fingers though Luna's soft waves, feeling the heat of the sun hit her calves. Ginny's way of kissing was clumsy compared to Luna's. Luna's was more like a synced dance, it was like they were following nonexistent music as their lips moved together, Ginny's face encased in Luna's delicate hands. Ginny's was like a quirdtich match but instead of fighting for the snitch they were fighting for dominance and control, it was clumsy but at the same time it was enchanting.  
'You're good at that' Luna said as the broke apart, Ginny returning to her spot long beside her, grasping Luna's hand and squeezing it  
'Thanks' Ginny replied her face turning pink


End file.
